mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Felix Xerxes
Felix(VWRM005) was born on February 12, 2010 in the Xerxes. Her mother was Ju Drop. She has one litter-mate brother named Harriet(VXRF006). They survived even though they weren't born to the dominant female. Zula was the dominant female of the group with Zorro. When Khasar babysat, he decided to carry the pups to a new burrow. He did this with Zula's pups but Zorro attacked him. He picked up Harriet and carried her to a bolt hole. He ran into the foraging Xerxes but Zula or Zorro did nothing. Ju Drop went to get her pups. While she was taking Harriet back to the birth burrow Khasar was already taking Felix to a different bolt hole. Ju Drop went to get her son and Khasar went back for Harriet. He carried the pups to different bolt holes as Ju Drop went to get the other. At some point Ju Drop lost Khasar who had Harriet. Ju Drop took Felix back to the burrow and was reluctant to leave her pup without a babysitter but she had to find her daughter. Khasar caem bcak to Felix and took him with the frantic Ju Drop trailing behind. Harreit was forgotten and the Xerxes move burrows that day, since Khasar took Felix to a new one. Ju Drop went looking for her lost pup. She check all the bold holes and burrows in the area but couldn't find Harriet. Later Ziggurat came back from roving and he heard Harriet's cries. He carried the pup back to the burrow where she was re-united with her mother and brother. Within the next few days, Khasar returned from foraging before the other meerkats and would take the pups to new bold holes much to the babysitters dislike. Khasar dropped Felix once after he spotted a rover from another group. Khasar chased the rover away and Ju Drop would move her pup back to the burrow. One night the pups slept away from the main group with Khasar and juvenile Sophie. He left the pups and Sophie alone in the burrow to foraged. Sophie was able to lead Ju Drop back to her missing pups. When the pups started foraging, Khasar started steeling food from them. He would wait for the helper to give the pups some food and leave, then he would snatch the snap from the pup's mouth. Harriet and Felix hardly ate their first few weeks on solid food so they kept nursing from Ju Drop to stay alive. Khasar got fat while Ju Drop got thin from nursing her pups. Felix fared better then his sister who was easier to steal from. Felix stayed near his mother who often fed him. He followed her around and she would feed him. Felix also was smart enough to hide from Khasar and eat his food fast. Khasar also picked on Sophie who was small for her age. The two pups survived indespite their rough start to life. Dominant female Zula gave birth to a new litter of pups only four months after Felix and Harriet were born. They weren't the pups anymore so the helpers stopped feeding the pups. Khasar didn't pick on the new pups since they belonged to Zula. Felix's aunt gave birth to a litter or pups and Khasar forgot about Felix and his sister. Tina Sparkle gave birth to Dina Twinkle and Rina Speckle on June 17, 2010. Khasar babysat the first day. He did the same thing to Tina Sparkle's pups as he did for Ju Drop's. Ju Drop's pups were able to gain weight and started foraging over their own, even though they missed out on learning due to Khasar. Felix and Harriet figured it out. They are both still in the Xerxes today. Family Mother: Ju Drop Father: Unknown Sister: Harriet Link Xerxes Mob Category:Xerxes meerkats